Spritzy Mitzi (segment)
Spritzy Mitzi is the second segment of the forty-fifth episode of the Disney Junior series Doc McStuffins, which premiered on May 16, 2014. Summary Doc's octopus sprinkler, Mitzi, learns that ignoring a small issue can lead to a big problem after she disregards the small holes in her hose and they turn into one giant hole causing her not to be able to spray water. Recap Spritzy Mitzi, an octopus shaped sprinkler toy, ruptures a sprinkler tentacle after getting a pebble stuck in one of her sprinkling holes after ignoring Stuffy's advice on having Doc checking it out first. Cast *Kiara Muhammad as Doc Mcstuffins *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie *Robbie Rist as Stuffy *Loretta Devine as Hallie *Jess Harnell as Chilly *Gary Anthony Williams as Mr. McStuffins *Jeffrey Nicholas Brown as Bronty *Angelique Perrin as Spritzy Mitzi Songs *Time for Your Checkup *Fix It Now Quotes :For more quotes, see the episode's transcript Lambie: Hey, Sir-Spins-A-Lot, careful with the cute lamb, please. Stuffy: Oh, sorry, Lambie. Lambie: Oh, Stuffy, are you okay? Stuffy: Oh, my eyes are all spinny. Doc: Try closing them. Stuffy: Now my thoughts are all spinny. (Shakes head) And I'm cured. Stuffy: Hey, Spritzy, it's probably nothing but it looks like something's stuck. Right there. Lambie: Oh, yeah, It's a pebble. Spritzy Mitzi: Oh, snap. You're right. Squeakers: Squeak-squeak-squeak. Lambie: Squeakers is right. You should let Doc take a look when she comes back. Bronty: She's really good at fixing toys. Oh, wow-wow-wow. Wow, she's good. Spritzy Mitzi: I don't need fixing for just a little pebble. I can sprinkle fine with it. No sweat it. Lambie: Are you sure? Doc wouldn't mind. Spritzy Mitzi: As sure as the sun is hot. You guys wanna boogie down and get cool, and I wanna boogie down and sprinkle you. No little pebble's gonna stop me. Stuffy: Go dragon. Go dragon. Lambie: Go Spritzy. Stuffy: Go Mitzi. Spritzy Mitzi: So what do I have to do to get cleared? Doc: I just want to understand what happened out there. Did you know you had a pebble problem? Spritzy Mitzi: Well, Stuffy kind of told me the pebble was in there when you went inside. Doc: Why didn't you tell me? I could've gotten it out. Spritzy Mitzi: It's the first really hot day. I wanted it to be the most funky fresh time ever. Plus, it was so little. I didn't think it was a big deal. Doc: But that tiny pebble turned into a big deal because you didn't pay attention to it when it was a little deal. Trivia *'Diagnosis': Pipe-a-cloggity-crackity-tentacle-osis (AKA Clogged and cracked pipes) *'Toys that debut in this episode': Spritzy Mitzi *This is the third episode Doc is seen in her swimming suit. The first two were "Get Set to Get Wet" and "To Squeak, or Not to Squeak". *In the "Fix it Now" song, when Doc, Lambie, Hallie and Spritzy Mitzi go "Aaaaah!", Stuffy was lip syncing. Gallery * Spritzy Mitzi/Gallery Category:Crying episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes where Time For Your Checkup was sung Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes about Spritzy Mitzi Category:Summer episodes Category:Segments named after toys